REMINISCENCIA
by DragneelInc
Summary: Memorias del pasado Atormentan al Joven mago Gray porque después de tanto tiempo los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos puñales que se clavan en su frío corazón.


**Reminiscencia**

* * *

_**Recuérdame en tus momentos más íntimos, evócame solo a mí y rememora en medio de tu miseria que mi corazón a ti te lo di.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diciembre, odiaba diciembre lo odiaba con toda su rabia, diría con su alma pero era bien sabido que el frio mago pelinegro no tenía corazón, ni alma, ni ninguna variante que implicará sentimientos, él era frío como la magia que utilizaba, eso pensaban todos y estaban muy cerca de la verdad, pero no siempre fue así el sí tenía un corazón y amo con una pasión tan desbordante que a él mismo le causo temor tal vez por eso incurrió en un error, el error más grande que le arrebató su felicidad un día como hoy hace cuatro años y mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer él se sumergía como cada año en sus miserables remembranzas.

**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Hace 4 años**

**24 de diciembre X794**

**.**

**.**

Era un día muy animado en Fairy Tail todos los miembros del gremio estaban bastante felices, pues la navidad estaba cerca todos ayudaban a adornar hermosamente su amado gremio ya que querían pasar una Navidad inolvidable, la más emocionada era una hermosa maga rubia de espíritus estelares ya que ese día le confesaría su amor a cierto mago peli rosa, ansiosa esperaba el momento indicado para hablar con él y por fin estar juntos para siempre casi podía imaginar su vida junto al mago de fuego y una imperceptible sonrisa escapó de su labios.

A la distancia un Mago pelinegro la miraba con cariño ¿Qué sería aquello en lo que pensaba la rubia para hacerla sonreír tan hermosamente?

Y es que por increíble que pareciera el Gran Gray Fullbuster estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia, no supo en qué momento la rubia se coló en su frío corazón, pero desde hacía poco relativamente no dejaba de pensar en ella, la evocaba cada noche en sus momentos más íntimos y ardientes musitando entrecortadamente su nombre mientras se tocaba con un ímpetu que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Joder que no podía sacarla de su cabeza para él no había ninguna chica en el gremio que se pudiera comparar a Lucy, a su lado todas parecían simples, aburridas y sosas podría haber pensado en más defectos para las demás chicas pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Gray-Sama ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó con suavidad la maga de agua.

Y hablando de Personas sosas y aburridas maldijo en su mente el mago de hielo — No es nada Juvia, simplemente estaba pensando en algo ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto indiferentemente el pelinegro.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, Mira le dijo a Juvia que viniera a ayudar a Gray Sama a adornar — Murmuró nerviosamente la Peli azul.

Gray busco a Mirajeane con la mirada y la encontró sonriéndole de forma cínica, claro ella quería que él y Juvia fueran pareja por eso buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer que ambos estuvieran juntos maldijo en voz baja y con voz cortante le respondió — Solo acomoda estos adornos en las mesas, pero evita romperlos ¿sí? Casi siempre eres muy torpe y estos adornos son demasiados valiosos para todos nosotros, tienen historia ¿Sabes?

Juvia palideció y se tragó sus ganas de llorar respondió con un simple —Claro— tomó los adornos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para alejarse lo antes posible del mago de Hielo.

Gray la miró marcharse pero poco le importó, de todas las personas en el mundo la que menos podría gustarle sería Juvia, es decir solo bastaba mirarla para saber que era todo lo contrario a Lucy, mientras la Rubia parecía brillar y encantar a todos con su presencia, la Peli azul era gris y pasaba desapercibida realmente no creía que nadie la considerará importante ya que no tenía nada de magnífico ni digno de admirar.

— Además parece una mojigata —pensó con desagrado, frunció los labios al pensar en eso y murmuró bajito para no ser escuchado — Primero muerto que estar con una mujer tan deprimente como Juvia.

Aunque el Mago de hielo no contó con que alguien si lo escucharía y ese fue el peli rosa Mago de fuego que al escuchar aquello sintió su sangre hervir ¿Cómo se atrevía Gray a decir algo tan cruel? ¿Y si Juvia lo escuchaba?

De seguro le dolería a la maga de agua saber que el mago de hielo pensaba así de ella, el mago se estaba encaminando hacia el pelinegro para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero alguien lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, volteo para ver quién había detenido su camino, cuando se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándolo de una forma demasiado extraña para su gusto.

—Natsu ¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce Lucy.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué quieres hablar Luce? — preguntó con curiosidad el peli rosa.

—Es algo importante por favor ven conmigo ¿Si? — dijo la rubia con la voz más tierna que pudo hacer.

Natsu se removió incómodo y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que la seguiría, la rubia sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico para después guiarlo a la parte de atrás del gremio.

Un pelinegro había observado con atención la escena y sintió cómo su corazón se estrujó, así que ignorado el deber que le había sido asignado se fue detrás de la pareja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu no sabía cómo sentirse en ese preciso momento, últimamente Lucy se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, cada vez parecía tener una obsesión por estarlo tomando de las manos o invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal, incluso al hablar con ella sentía como si quisiera respira cerca de su cara ya que se pegaba demasiado a él.

Él pensaba ingenuamente que tal vez se estuviera cobrando esas veces en las que el sin querer la había visto desnuda, o las veces en que entraba en su casa sin permiso y se quedaba a pasar la noche, o podría ser también por la vez que leyó su novela que estaba escribiendo ¿O sería porque siempre se acababa la comida que había en su casa?

Todas esas posibilidades vinieron a su mente cuando sintió a la rubia tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, otra vez está empezando con su cosas raras se dijo internamente, miró fijamente su mano unida a la de la rubia y se sintió incómodo, prefirió no decir nada para seguirla a donde sea que quisiera ir a hablar.

Sintió como la rubia se detenía y soltaba su mano la vio dar la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada que Lucy le daba, por alguna razón la forma en la que lo miraba le incomodaba así que desvió la mirada y le preguntó de la forma más despreocupada que pudo — ¿De qué querías hablar Luce?

La rubia cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios, respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar — Natsu sabes que nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, tú me has salvado incontables veces además de que siempre me has apoyado, tú eres mi mejor amigo pero ¿Sabes? desde hace un tiempo atrás que yo dejé de considerarme solo mi amigo — Lucy abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente para después sonreír — Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera tanto que siento que se quiere escapar de mi pecho, tu sonrisa es más resplandeciente que el mismo sol, siempre traes esperanza a todos aquellos que te conocemos, tu carácter aunque infantil me fascina, tú eres simplemente maravilloso y yo estoy enamorada de ti, te pido por favor que aceptes mis sentimientos hacia ti — Termino de decir la rubia con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto el peli rosa estaba impactado con la declaración, nunca pensó que Lucy se sintiera de ese modo por él, tenía que darle una respuesta aunque no sabía cuál sería, ya que no sabía nada de él amor, estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa cuando recordó un consejo que le dio Igneel antes de partir — **" Cuando encuentres una mujer que te haga sentir de un modo diferente al estar con ella y no puedas sacarla de tu cabeza sabrás que ella es la indicada"**

Aunque la verdad él seguía sin entender eso que Igneel había querido transmitirle con ese "consejo" ni siquiera sabía porque lo había recordado en un momento como este, aunque si lo pensaba un poco cuando estaba con Lucy no sentía nada extraordinario, se sentía bien tener su compañía, pero sabía que podría sobrevivir sin ella, la apreciaba como compañera al igual que a todos los miembros del gremio y daría su vida por ella al igual que por todos los demás, él la consideraba su amiga y compañera de aventuras pero nada más, su respuesta estaba clara, ahora tendría que decirle a la rubia, suspiro y con la voz más suave que pudo le respondió — Lucy Gracias por tus sentimientos hacia mí, eres una gran compañera y una valiosa amiga, pero yo te quiero solo como amiga, espero lo puedas entender y esto no afecte nuestra amistad — termino de decir el Dragneel.

* * *

**La peor respuesta que puede escuchar una mujer enamorada de boca de su amado después de un rechazo es la palabra Amistad, ¡Amistad! un término demasiado pobre lleno de amargura que guía el alma directo a las penumbras del Odio y el Rencor.**

* * *

La rubia podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y como si de una broma cruel se tratase recordó todos los momentos felices que pasó a lado del Dragon Slayer, ¿Amistad? en su mente aún resonaba esa maldita palabra, ella no quería su amistad, quería su amor, es más, exigía su **AMOR**, él era el culpable de que ella se hubiera enamorado, él había sido tan cruel al demostrarle tanta preocupación cariño y comprensión, él la enamoró con sus detalles y ahora no quería cargar con la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, poco a poco la tristeza fue sustituida por la rabia en su más puro estado, entonces dejándose guiar por ese mal sentimiento Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le planto una sonora cachetada, el chico no pudo más que verla con incredulidad, la mujer habló con voz llena de odio y rencor — En tu vida me vuelvas a hablar— Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de regreso al gremio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray maldecía en Voz baja a Mirajeane, ya que cuando iba a seguir a Natsu y Lucy la albina lo interceptó para regañarle por la forma en la que trato a Juvia, además de fastidiosa y mojigata también llorona — ¿Que otros defectos tendría la peli azul? — El mago se encontraba refunfuñando sin prestar atención hasta que sintió a alguien chocar contra él, lo que me faltaba pensó con fastidio el chico —Fíjate por dónde vas — Exclamó con molestia sin mirar a la persona que tenía de frente.

—Lo siento Gray no era mi intención — Se disculpó Lucy sin mirarlo siquiera.

El Chico se sonrojo y se puso nervioso — No te preocupes Lucy fue mi culpa iba distraído y no te vi ¿Oye estas Bien? — Preguntó con preocupación ya que la Rubia se veía extraña.

—Si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en algo — Dijo la Rubia, levanto la mirada para ver a Gray, encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de auténtica preocupación dirigida hacia su persona, se sintió conmovida por unos instantes antes de que en su mente se planteara un cruel plan, ¿Y si tan solo el pudiera ayudarle a dejar de sentir ese dolor que el rechazo de Natsu provocó?, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que escucho una voz demasiado conocida para ella llamarla con preocupación, así que movida por todos los sentimientos negativos tomó una decisión que lamentaría el resto de su vida — Gray tú me gustas mucho — Lo dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso de forma sugestiva y lo beso.

.

.

.

.

Nastu motivado por la preocupación hacia la reacción de su amiga rubia no dudó en ir tras ella, la forma en que cambiaron sus ojos brillantes y llenos de cariño a unos opacos llenos de odio le causaron un escalofrío, lo habían hecho sentir culpable, la verdad es que él no tenía un interés más allá de la amistad hacia la rubia, pero si era necesario aceptaría sus sentimientos con tal de que ella fuera feliz, después de todo Lucy era una amiga muy preciada.

Camino apresurado siguiendo el olor de la rubia, cuando el olor se volvió más intenso pronunció su nombre con mucha preocupación, al llegar al lugar donde su olfato le indicaba estaba la rubia se encontró con una escena que lo dejó descolocado, Lucy estaba besando a Gray de una forma desesperada, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender eso le causó cierta repugnancia, las mujeres son extrañas, pensó.

La escena se tornaba más incómoda mientras pasaban los segundos que mejor optó por retirarse de ahí y dejarlos solos.

* * *

**Tu forma de amar yo nunca comprendería, era hueca superficial y fría.**

* * *

Camino lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó del lugar donde estaban los ahora amantes — ¿Y ahora que debería de hacer? — Pregunto Natsu inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo escucho.

—Si me dice que es lo que le pasa tal vez yo podría ayudarlo — Murmuro tímidamente una voz femenina.

—Huh, Juvia, lo siento creo que pensé en voz alta — Se disculpó el chico.

—No se preocupe Natsu San, Juvia lo hace todo el tiempo a decir verdad - Dijo comprensivamente la mujer.

— ¿Sabías que eso es considerado raro, cierto? — pregunto inocentemente.

Las Mejillas de la maga de agua se colorearon de un rojo tan intenso al escuchar lo que Natsu decía — Él también piensa que Juvia es rara — Se deprimió ante ese pensamiento, sus brillantes ojos azules se llenaron de dolor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Mago peli rosa.

—Me gusta más cuando tus ojos brillan, Juvia eres rara, pero eso te hace especial — Soltó de pronto el mago, mirándola fijamente sin siquiera pensarlo.

La maga de agua abrió la boca ante tal declaración, iba a decir algo pero la voz de su amado Gray sama robo toda su atención.

—Escuchen todos hay una noticia muy importante que debo darles — Exclamó en voz alta el mago pelinegro.

* * *

_**Si tan solo me hubiera enterado antes, que lo que estaba por anunciar cambiara tu vida de forma total, te juro vida mía repetiría ese día para no cometer tal crueldad.**_

* * *

—Lucy cariño, ven conmigo por favor — dijo el mago de forma amorosa.

—Cariño — Murmuró Juvia con voz temblorosa, esta situación no le estaba gustando nada, rogaba internamente con todas sus fuerzas que lo que sospechaba no fuera real - No lo hagas por favor - Suplicó mentalmente, sintiendo un vacío que crecía a cada segundo en su corazón.

—Lucy y yo somos novios desde hoy — dijo en voz alta, con total felicidad el Mago de hielo.

Silencio, ni una palabra se escuchaba todos estaban atónitos ante tal noticia.

Los ojos de Natsu rápidamente se fijaron en Juvia y lo que vio le oprimió el corazón, ella estaba temblando, su mirada se notaba vacía, estaba a punto de romper a llorar — Es como una flor marchita, no me gusta, no quiero verla así — Murmuró, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar.

—Que acaso nadie va a felicitarnos — Preguntó bruscamente el mago, todos se habían quedado callados como procesando la noticia, no entendía porque se ponían así.

—Disculpa nuestra reacción Gray, pero nosotros creímos que a ti te gustaba Juvia y a Lucy, Natsu — Murmuró Erza.

—Es cierto podría Jurar que Lu chan estaba enamorada de Natsu — Secundo Levy.

—Sí, también que debajo de tu apariencia fría adorabas a Juvia, Gray — dijo Lissana.

—Pero que mierda, a mí no me gusta ni me gustara nunca Juvia — Murmuró con repugnancia el mago de Hielo.

—Gray, cuida tus palabras — Amenazo la Pelirroja con una mirada claramente molesta.

—Sí, si Erza — Respondió con miedo el Mago.

—Creo que se equivocaron amigos, a mí no me gusta Natsu, el único que me gusta y me ha gustado siempre ha sido Gray, es más hasta Natsu lo puede corroborar ¿No es cierto Natsu? — Dijo con voz llena de rencor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Gray.

—Huh, ¿Y dónde está Natsu? — Pregunto la Albina menor - no lo veo por ningún lado.

—Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no se ve que esté por aquí —Murmuró la Maga de Re equipamiento.

—Debería estar por ahí, yo lo vi hablando con Juvia — dijo Cana.

—Ni Natsu ni Juvia están aquí ya, ambos salieron juntos del gremio hace unos momentos — Hablo Mirajeane, miro a Gray y a Lucy con decepción — Felicidades por su relación creo que ambos son el uno para el otro — Dijo con fría cordialidad.

—Gracias — Respondió Gray de forma insegura, el escuchar que Juvia estaba hablando con Natsu y saber que se había marchado con él, le había provocado un malestar interno, el cual no podía entender, es decir él amaba a Lucy ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse mal de saber que su acosadora estuviera con alguien más? — Debe de ser que siento pena por el pobre flamitas, aguantar a alguien tan molesta como Juvia, sí, eso debe de ser — Se dijo internamente — Hey Lucy, ¿No crees que es mejor que Juvia y Natsu se marcharan? así no podrán molestarnos con sus tonterías por lo menos un rato — Dijo el chico con alegría, girando su cabeza para ver a su novia, aunque lo que vio hizo que se esfumara súbitamente su buen humor.

Lucy se mordía los labios con fuerza, sus ojos marrones destilaban ira y envidia —Sí, claro cariño, lo que tú digas — Contestó la mujer claramente enojada.

Momentáneamente tuvo un presentimiento, que le decía que eso que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero era tan obstinado que ignoro esa sensación y siguió adelante dispuesto a todo por conservar su relación con Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

_**Me deje deslumbrar por tu belleza y resplandor momentáneo, que caro mi error estoy pagando.**_

* * *

Ese día ni Natsu ni Juvia se presentaron al gremio, ni el día siguiente, ni el que le siguió y así pasaron tres semanas, en la que nadie sabía dónde estaban ambos, hasta comenzando la cuarta semana del anuncio de la relación de Gray.

Ambos chicos llegaron al gremio sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, que a solo unos segundos de su entrada empezaron a bombardearlos de preguntas sobre ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Dónde habían estado?, además de regañarlos por no avisar sobre su paradero, para después lamentarse por el hecho de que no había pasado la navidad en el gremio.

Los jóvenes estaban felices por la preocupación que expresaban hacia ellos sus compañeros, pero esa atmósfera poco duro al escuchar cómo abrían las puertas del gremio y ver como entraba la recién formada pareja.

El pelinegro iba conversando animadamente con Lucy rumbo al gremio, al llegar a las puertas escucho mucho alboroto pero le restó importancia, estaba tan sumido en impresionar a la rubia con su plática, que no se dio cuenta como ella se quedó parada en la entrada del gremio.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó ese día ¿Puedes creerlo Lucy? - Decía de modo animado el Mago girando para verla, pero no la encontró a su lado, volteo hacia atrás y la encontró parada mirando fijamente hacia delante — ¿Que pasa Lucy, que es lo que ves? — Preguntó con curiosidad y fijó su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la de la rubia, observando una escena que le desagrado, Natsu y Juvia estaban ahí eso no era raro, lo extraño, curioso y molesto era que ambos chicos estaban tomados de las manos, eso por alguna razón que él no entendía lo hizo enojar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su novia se le adelantó.

—Juvia ¿No vas a felicitarnos a mí y a Gray por nuestra relación? — Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Juvia, ella... — Suspiro para tragarse sus ganas de llorar — Juvia los felicita por su relación, Lucy San, Gray... Gray San, espero que ambos sean muy felices — Dijo con voz suave y les dio su mejor sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió complacida, y tu Natsu ¿No vas a felicitarnos? — Pregunto tratando de esconder su odio.

—Felicidades Lucy, tú y Gray hacen una genial pareja — Dijo desinteresadamente — ¡Ah! Juvia vayamos a una misión, estar aquí es aburrido, ven — Dijo jalándola de la mano, dejando extrañados a la mayoría del gremio.

¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos? Se preguntaban todos, al ver que Juvia ni siquiera puso resistencia y se dejó guiar como si nada por el mago de fuego.

—Parece que esos dos se volvieron buenos amigos ¿No, Lucy? — Preguntó con desazón el mago de Hielo.

—Si amigos, vaya, quién lo diría ¿No? - Preguntó con palpable veneno la rubia.

Pero Gray ni siquiera reparó en el tono de voz que empleo la rubia, él solo podía observar como Juvia se marchaba junto a Natsu, ella aun no soltaba su mano y eso por algún extraño motivo lograba hacerlo sentir muy mal.

* * *

_**"Mi falta de sinceridad logro tu amor, de mi alejar"**_

* * *

Medio año había pasado, la relación de Gray y Lucy se enfriaba, el trataba de ser amoroso, atento y demostrativo, pero la rubia parecía más interesada en estar de fiesta en fiesta rodeada de gente que la llenara de halagos sobre su persona, en esas ocasiones Gray se tenía que tragar sus celos, que en este punto habían disminuido considerablemente, la primera vez que la vio luciéndose con todos y tratando de llamar la atención, fue tres meses atrás él le reclamo el que se exhibiera tan descaradamente ante todos, ella le restó importancia y eso derivó en una discusión que no podía sacar de su mente.

—Si no te gusta lo que hago podemos terminar.-

—No es eso Lucy, es solo que me molesta la forma en la que te miran —Dijo tratando de convencerla para dejar de hacer aquello.

—Gray, desde que me conoces sabes que esta es la forma en la que me gusta vestir, mira que si quieres a alguien que parezca monja ahí está Juvia, puedes irte con ella si eso prefieres — Dijo con odio impregnado en su voz.

—No digas tonterías Lucy, a mí no me gustaría estar con alguien tan sosa y aburrida como Juvia, además ella es una acosadora y no la soporto es una molestia — Pero antes de poder seguir hablando un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo callar.

—No era necesario que dijera todas esas cosas horribles de Lluvia tan fuerte, se lo pudo haber dicho a ella sin necesidad de hacer un espectáculo tan desagradable en frente de todo el gremio Gray San — Dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Juvia yo — dijo el joven tratando de enmendar su error, era extraño pero se sentía una basura al hacerla llorar.

—Ya déjala en paz — Gruñó el peli rosa enojado, que estaba dispuesto a golpear al mago de hielo pero fue detenido por Juvia, que estaba sosteniendo su brazo con sus pequeñas manos.

—No Natsu, no vale la pena, vámonos de aquí por favor Musito con lentitud la chica.

El peli rosa la miró, dudó en hacerle caso, pero al verla así tan frágil y vulnerable hizo que no refutara su decisión — Vamos — Murmuró con suavidad y se marchó con ella.

En esos momentos Gray no sabía que era lo que lo hacía sentir peor, el haber hecho llorar a la peli azul, el que le hablara a Natsu con tanta familiaridad, o el que ella hubiera dicho que ya no valía la pena.

—No te preocupes amorcito, a Juvia se le pasara — Murmuró con molestia Lucy, mirando a la peli azul marcharse con Natsu sintiendo unos crecientes celos dentro de ella.

—Si claro, tienes razón — Musitó con duda.

Pero no había sido así, a 3 meses de ese incidente Juvia no le dirigía la palabra, es más ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo y si él se intentaba acercar siquiera un poco, Natsu se entrometía para llevarse a la chica.

En esos momentos él se encontraba mirando a la chica de cabellos azules, que hablaba muy animadamente con el Dragon Slayer de hierro y la maga de escritura sólida, se veía feliz por lo que pensó que tal vez ahora sí, podría pedirle una disculpa apropiada, se dirigió hacia ella a paso lento, pero una voz lo sobresaltó.

—Natsu, ven a mi oficina ahora — Dijo el maestro con voz fuerte.

El peli rosa subió inmediatamente, sin escuchar siquiera las burlas de sus compañeros.

—Y ahora qué habrá hecho ese cabeza hueca, el maestro se veía molesto. — Murmuró pensativo Gajeel.

—Natsu no es un cabeza hueca — Refuto molesta la peli azul.

Gajeel sonrió con malicia al escuchar aquello — Acaso le molesta a nuestra acuosa que molestamos a su señor esposo, horno con patas ¿Ah? — Pregunto el pelinegro con diversión.

—Pues sí, me molesta que te dirijas así a mi Natsu — Respondió enérgicamente la joven Peli azul, sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro estalló en risas, ante la contestación de la chica - Vaya, eso ni siquiera lo esperaba — dijo entre risas.

La joven fue consciente entonces de lo que dijo, sonrojándose completamente — Espera eso no es lo que Juvia quería decir ella, ella, ella - Murmuraba incoherentemente sin poder formular ninguna palabra debido a los nervios.

— ¿Como que tu Natsu? — Preguntó una voz bastante molesta.

— ¿Huh?, Lu Chan ¿Qué te pasa? te vez algo enojada — Pregunto nerviosamente Levy a la maga de espíritus celestiales.

La rubia ni siquiera hizo caso a Levy y miró a la maga de agua con odio — ¿Y bien no me vas a contestar Juvia? pensé que éramos amigas y las amigas se cuentan todo ¿No? — Pregunto la rubia tratando de ocultar su hostilidad.

Gray que también había escuchado esto estaba aún procesando lo dicho por la peli azul — **Mi Natsu, Mi Natsu** —¿Porque dolía tanto escuchar eso salir de la boca de Juvia?, ¿No debería sentirse aliviado?, ya que no tendría que lidiar con su acoso nunca más, tampoco tendría que ver más esas miradas llenas de decepción, que Mirajeane le daba desde que se hizo novio de Lucy, si Juvia comenzaba a salir con alguien todo el asunto estaría resuelto, ¿Acaso esto no es lo que quería? pero si eso era lo que deseaba entonces ¿Porque sentía en esos precisos instantes un creciente miedo dentro de él?.

—**Porque la quieres —Murmuró una voz dentro de su cabeza.**

— **No, ella no es Lucy, nunca será Lucy, yo solo deseo a Lucy. — Refuto el.**

—**Tú no quieres a Lucy —Repitió aquella voz.**

—**Estas en lo cierto no la quiero, la amo y sin ella no puedo vivir — Le contestó a aquella voz claramente más irritado.**

—**Eres obstinado, la vas a perder — murmuró esa voz con tristeza.**

—**Yo solo necesito a Lucy, Juvia es solo un estorbo —Dijo con enojo.**

Tan perdido estaba en su discusión interna, que no se dio cuenta que Lucy se acercó a él claramente molesta.

—Gray, verdad que es injusto que una amiga guarde secretos — Dijo con claro resentimiento en la voz.

El pelinegro miró fijamente a Juvia y recordó esa voz que lo molestaba, así que sin pensar hablo —No hay nada que ocultar, ella simplemente está obsesionada de Natsu, como la acosadora que es tenía que buscar a alguien más después de que yo encontré la felicidad y el desafortunado es el pobre de Natsu — Dijo con frialdad.

Los chicos se quedaron anonadados ante esa respuesta, el primero en reaccionar fue Gajeel.

—Oye Idiota, ya estoy cansado de ti y de toda tu mierda contra Juvia, pídele perdón en este instante — Murmuró enojado.

—Yo no debería pedir perdón a tan poca cosa como ella, incluso creo que ella es la que debería pedirme perdón a mí, por haberme molestado por tanto tiempo, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es aguantar a alguien así?, estoy seguro que Natsu solo está haciendo su obra de caridad al ser su amigo, de seguro ella confundió su buen gesto pensando que la quiere, es tan estúpida que no se da cuenta que nadie la puede querer, ella solo puede causar repugnancia en los hombres, debería darse cuenta de eso y cambiar, si es que desea que alguien la quiera — Dijo en voz muy alta, haciendo callar a todos en el gremio al escuchar todas sus palabras.

—Yo, yo realmente, realmente lo siento — Murmuró Juvia con voz entrecortada.

Y en ese momento fue que Gray la miró, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su mirada vacía, su boca haciendo una mueca extraña, ella ya no tenía nada, todo se lo había quitado él con aquellas palabras. — Eh, Juvia, yo no quise — Dijo el pelinegro tratando de acercarse, pero una mano se lo impidió, era Lucy quien lo miraba con admiración ella lo había detenido.

—Lo siento mucho, Gray — Juvia se inclinó pidiendo disculpas, acto seguido pudieron escuchar cómo se desataba una tormenta, ella se levantó y salió corriendo del gremio.

El solo pudo observar como la chica salió huyendo de ahí, debido a la vergüenza que le hizo pasar frente a todo el gremio.

—Vaya, eso no lo esperaba —Hablo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas.

Natsu lo miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna, todo los presentes se tensaron pues sabían que últimamente el peli rosa se había hecho buen amigo de la maga de agua, estaban casi seguros de que una gran pelea se avecinaba después de todas las cosas horrendas que Gray había dicho en contra de la chica, pero todos se quedaron perplejos al ver la reacción del chico.

—Vaya que la liaste ¿No amigo? — Preguntó con inocencia el peli rosa.

—Sí, eso creo. — Respondió con culpa el mago de hielo.

No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo — Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para murmurarle algo — Bien, nos estamos viendo por ahí — Exclamó con evidente felicidad, se marchó del gremio con calma y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tsk—Chasqueo la lengua Gajeel, rompiendo el silencio — Y pensar que el sería un tipo así — Murmuro con sorna y se retiró del gremio con evidente enojo.

—Espera Gajeel ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó la maga de escritura yendo detrás de él.

Lucy se sintió aliviada al ver la actitud de Natsu, si él se comportaba así era porque Juvia no le interesaba tanto como ella había estado imaginando, tal pensamiento la hizo sentir mas tranquila y segura de seguir con su plan — Gray Cariño, vamos a sentarnos por ahí en lo que se les pasa la molestia a los demás miembros del gremio — Dijo con voz suave.

—Si claro, vamos -—Dijo sin ganas el pelinegro, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Natsu le murmuro antes de marcharse — **Gracias Gray**— Pero, gracias ¿Porque?

* * *

_**"El amor que tú me dabas mate ese día con crueldad, la decepción te alejo de mi lado, sin detenerte a mirar atrás, una vez más"**_

* * *

La respuesta llegó a él dos días después, cuando el maestro hizo un anuncio a todos en el gremio.

—Mocosos presten atención que debo decirles algo de importancia, el consejo mágico vio gran potencial en el gremio en especial en Natsu, fue seleccionado para un entrenamiento especial que durará un año y medio, ya hacía tiempo que el sabia de esto pero no había aceptado ya que él puso condiciones y hasta hace dos semanas que el consejo accedió a ellas — Dijo en voz alta.

—Maestro ¿Cuáles eran esas condiciones? — Preguntó con curiosidad Lissana.

—Si maestro, díganos cuales era sus condiciones — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—A eso iba mocosos, Natsu pidió que fuera entrenado en un lugar muy alejado de magnolia, dijo que no importaba el lugar, solo que fuera lo más lejos posible de aquí, la segunda y última petición que hizo es que pudiera llevar a alguien más con él — Explicó el maestro.

—De seguro se llevó a Happy, sin él no puede vivir - Comentó Cana algo borracha.

—Sí, eso es algo predecible - Murmuró Erza.

—¿Eh? Pero si yo estoy aquí mismo, qué crueles son conmigo — Dijo un Happy abatido.

—Happy ¿Porque no te fuiste con Natsu? — Pregunto con intriga Lissana.

—Bueno el si me iba a llevar, pero yo no quería separarme de Charle y él no quería que yo estuviera triste, así que me dejó con Wendy mientras el regresa - Explicó el Felino con aire de sabiduría.

—¿Huh? entonces si no fue Happy ¿A quién se llevó Natsu, Maestro? — Pregunto Mirajeane con renovada curiosidad.

—Bueno pues él se fue con Juvia, me explicó que hubo un momento de tensión entre ella y Gray, me dijo que lo mejor para ella sería alejarse un tiempo del gremio, yo accedí a eso ya que no quiero que mis mocosos tengan una mala relación entre ellos. Así que espero que el problema que sea que tengas con Juvia, Gray quede resuelto cuando ella vuelva, en este gremio somos una familia, no voy a tolerar que pelen entre ustedes y la relación de gremio se deteriore, ¿Está claro? — Dijo con voz imponente el maestro.

—Claro que sí maestro — Dijeron todo en coro.

Pero Gray, él no estaba escuchando el solo trataba de unir la piezas de ese maldito rompecabezas que Natsu Dragneel había dejado con su partida.

Lucy Heartfilia estaba igual o peor que él, no entendía la actitud de Natsu, primero se comportaba como si Juvia no le importara, para después llevársela con él con la excusas de que quería que olvidara su pelea con Gray, algo claramente estaba mal en todo eso y cada posibilidad que su mente barajaba le gustaba menos que la anterior, solo profundizar más en el tema le causaba malestar, por lo que decidió salir del gremio en busca de paz, el mago pelinegro ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

El mago de hielo ni siquiera pudo dormir esa noche, ni las que le siguieron y así pasaron 6 meses en los que el joven se pasaba todas las madrugadas pensando, su cabeza era un completo caos desde el día en que se enteró de la partida de su amigo peli rosa, trataba de entender porque Natsu había hecho aquello ¿Porque le interesaba llevarse a Juvia tan lejos de Fairy Tail? pero la pregunta que más lo atormentaba sin dudar era ¿Porque a él le molestaba el simple hecho de imaginar a Juvia y Natsu solos en un lugar lejano? esas preguntas lo atormentaban sobre manera y no lo dejaban estar en paz, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien se recostó a su lado.

—Gray — Murmuró una voz con parsimonia.

— ¿Eh? Lucy, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?—Pregunto Gray con curiosidad.

—Me diste las llaves de tu casa ¿Recuerdas?—Musito con lentitud la rubia.

— ¿Enserio? yo lo había olvidado — Murmuró apenado.

—No importa — la chica le restó importancia — Gray, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo, no sé si yo pueda hacerlo ahora.

—Claro, pregunta lo que quieras — Dijo con aburrimiento.

—Tú quieres a Juvia ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con melancolía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? eso no es cierto, a la única que quiero es a ti Lucy, sé que te tengo descuidada desde que Natsu se marchó pero eso no quiere decir nada, yo, solo te quiero a ti —Murmuro de forma apresurada el pelinegro.

—Gray, cariño no mientas, yo sé que tú no me amas, en el fondo siempre lo supe, pero ni así me detuve de hacerte daño, yo lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor — Rogó con voz entrecortada la rubia.

—No entiendo nada, ¿Como que no te detuviste de hacerme daño?, explícame que mierda está pasando con esto — dijo Gray exaltado.

—Yo no espero que lo comprendas totalmente, pero te diré la verdad aunque me detestes por ello, el día en que nosotros nos hicimos novios paso algo, ese día yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Natsu pero él me rechazo, yo me enoje tanto que lo golpe y le dije que nunca más me dirigiera la palabra, yo realmente iba a cumplir eso pero luego apareciste tú, me miraste con total preocupación y yo no pude resistir el pensar en hacer sentir mal a Natsu, porque estaba segura que en el fondo él me amaba, solo que no lo sabía, así que quise darle celos al estar contigo así él sentiría el dolor que me causó su rechazó y se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por mí — musitó en voz baja.

Gray estaba anonadado y molesto, pero no solo estaba molesto con Lucy si no también con el mismo, siempre lo supo sabía que esa relación estaba mal desde un principio, pero él se aferró a ella porque era obstinado y quería tener lo que deseaba, **no corrección lo que creía desear.**

Entonces pensó en Juvia, en las sonrisas tímidas que le dedicaba, las miradas anhelantes que ella le daba a él, solo a él y se sintió como un verdadero estúpido.

Siempre había tenido al alcance de su mano la verdadera felicidad, siempre estuvo ahí frente a sus ojos pero él se negaba a ver la realidad y fue solo en ese instante que fue consciente de todos sus errores.

—Tengo que encontrar a Juvia — Murmuro rápidamente —Tengo que encontrarla ahora, necesito que me perdone, todo este tiempo fui un completo estúpido —Se levantó de su cama dispuesto a irse, pero una mano lo detuvo —Suéltame Lucy, no te entrometas en mi camino una vez más —Musito con molestia el chico.

—Gray, no seas tonto ella no está aquí, ni siquiera sabes a dónde se fue — Murmuró en voz baja.

—Con una mierda, eso ya lo sé, por eso iré a preguntarle al maestro dónde está ella —Gruño en respuesta.

—Gray, el maestro no te dirá nada ya intente saber la localización de ambos, pero él dice que no sabe a donde los mandaron — Dijo con timidez la rubia.

—Después de lo que me dijiste ¿Crees que yo voy a confiar en ti? — Preguntó con enojo — Es más, quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo, yo te perdono Lucy por el aprecio que te tuve cuando éramos amigos, pero no quiero hablar contigo nunca más.

La rubia agacho la mirada y se contuvo de llorar, pues sabía merecía aquello. — Está bien Gray lo entiendo, te deseo suerte y de verdad, de todo corazón, siento mucho todo lo que te hice — murmuró con tristeza y se marchó.

Gray solo pudo observarla irse e internamente se preguntó, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica amable y tierna que apreciaba más que nada a sus amigos? —Tal vez tantas peleas se la tragaron — Musitó para sí mismo y se dispuso a tratar de dormir, necesitaba muchas energías ya que mañana tendría que averiguar el paradero de su Juvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Como que no sabe dónde están ellos? —Pregunto exaltado el pelinegro.

El maestro se sobo las sienes y habló con la mayor tranquilidad que podía en ese momento — Gray, como le dije a Lucy la ubicación de tus compañeros es un secreto hasta para mí, sé que por el momento contamos con una paz momentánea, tal vez por eso no lo entiendes, pero para el consejo es importante la discreción, ellos tienen su forma de manejar las cosas sabes que por un tiempo hubo varia filtración de información que derivó en varios incidentes catastróficos — Dijo con calma.

—Eso lo se maestro, pero es inaudito que usted no sepa dónde están nuestros compañeros de gremio ¿Y si algo les pasa? puede ser una trampa de alguien más, tal vez ellos están en peligro, tenemos que encontrarlos — Exclamó Gray con preocupación.

El maestro suspiró con fastidio, esos hijos suyos eran unos exagerados —Gray ellos están bien, no te preocupes ya falta menos para su regreso, se paciente, yo sé que el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí es porque te preocupa Juvia —Murmuró en voz baja el maestro.

—Yo esto ¿Cómo lo supo? — Pregunto Gray apenando.

—Soy viejo pero no tonto Gray, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero eso no deshace tus errores, hijo mío, deberías tomar este tiempo en el que Juvia no está para reflexionar y ser totalmente sincero con lo que sientes. Un cambio no se da de la noche a la mañana y tú tienes aún mucho por recorrer, hazlo ahora re descubre lo que en verdad quieres — Dijo con sabiduría el maestro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Sé que tiene razón maestro, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por el bienestar de Juvia — murmuró en voz baja.

—Hijo ella esta con Natsu, sin duda el la protegerá - Murmuró con nerviosismo.

—Está bien maestro, yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que cuando Juvia regrese pueda volver a confiar en mí, yo sin duda cambiare por ella — Dijo con determinación y se retiró de la oficina.

El maestro suspiró y miró por donde se había ido Gray.

—Debió decirle la verdad — Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

— Solo es una suposición la que tenemos Gajeel, además no creo que sirva de nada decirle si no tenemos la plena seguridad de que tus sospechas sean correctas. — Murmuró con cansancio.

—No es una suposición ya se lo dije, yo lo vi en los ojos de Salamander ambos somos Dragon Slayers, tal vez él no fue informado correctamente por su dragón pero yo sí, él eligió como compañera a Juvia, por eso se la llevo y no dudo ni quiera un poco que ya la reclamó como tal — Gruño el pelinegro.

—Como dije, eso solo lo supones tú, si Natsu no estaba enterado de la forma en la que se oficializan las relaciones de Dragon Slayer dudo que le haga algo a Juvia, él es muy lento para esos temas, no creo siquiera remotamente que él la vaya a "Marcar", además yo note que él tenía cierto interés en Lucy, creo que tal vez solo estás exagerando la situación. Natsu es alguien que apoya a sus compañeros incondicionalmente, no me extraña que quisiera ayudar a Juvia, así es él para mí no tiene nada de raro su forma de actuar.

Gajeel bufo y le dirigió una mirada irritada al maestro — Bien crea lo que quiera, pero que conste que yo le advertí, así que no se sorprenda cuando los vea de regreso es mejor que esté preparado para lo que viene — Musito con molestia y se marchó del lugar.

El maestro solo fue capaz de suspirar con frustración y rogar internamente porque lo que Gajeel presentía no fuera cierto, rogaba con toda su alma que no lo fuera porque si no, estaba ante una inminente catástrofe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El año siguiente pasó demasiado lento para disgusto del mago de hielo, pero a pesar de eso no había sido un mal año, de hecho el año estuvo lleno de sorpresas, como la relación oficial de Levy y Gajeel y posteriormente el anuncio de que la pequeña maga estaba embarazada, el gremio entero sabía que esos dos se traían algo pero nunca imaginaron la magnitud del asunto, todos habían celebrado en honor a la recién formada pareja y les felicitaron sin excepción alguna, la verdad era que Gray tenía miedo de dar su felicitación ya que desde que Juvia se marchó Gajeel está muy enojado e irritable con el Mago de hielo, por lo que temía fuera a hacerle un desprecio pero eso no sucedió, noto que el estar con Levy parecía haber beneficiado el carácter del pelinegro ya que se comportó demasiado amable con todos, eso extraño a más de uno pero lo dejaron pasar el amor cambia a la gente pensaron todos.

En ese año también Gray había conseguido sanar su relación con Lucy, después de mucho reflexionar decidió darle una oportunidad más a la rubia para conservar su amistad, ya que era consciente de que lo que había pasado no había sido culpa de Lucy, ella nunca le pido hablar mal de Juvia, aunque sí había contribuido a hacer infeliz a esta, pero ella estaba al tanto de su error y quería enmendarlo en cuanto la peli azul volviera, ya que sentía que tenía una pesada carga en sus hombros, también quería disculparse con Natsu ya que no lo había dejado de querer, estaba dispuesta a luchar por su cariño y perdón.

El pelinegro no pudo hacer más que darle ánimos y desearle suerte, él sabía que la maga de espíritus celestiales podía lograr su cometido ya que el notaba como el peli rosa la defendía siempre, se dijo así mismo que en cuanto el regresara lo ayudaría a comprender sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, ya que no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para ver que entre esos dos había algo muy especial, aunque Natsu era bastante ajeno a los temas amorosos por lo que le daría una mano, después de todo el descubrió el amor gracias a una hermosa peli azul.

Y así entre sucesos afortunados, cambios inesperados y una que otra destrucción a algún pueblo llegó el día en que Natsu y Juvia debían regresar.

Todo el gremio estaba patas arriba arreglando sin parar, pues en cuántos ambos llegaran tenían planeado iniciar un festejo celebrando su regreso, la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio ayudaban a adornar, mientras que unos pocos iniciaron la fiesta desde muy temprano pues ya se encontraban ebrios y celebrando, entre todos esos había dos personas que destacaban más, esos eran una rubia y un pelinegro que estaba hechos un manojo de nervios.

Mirajeane no hacía más que tratar de tranquilizarlos brindándoles apoyo incondicional, sabía que estaban arrepentidos de sus decisiones pasadas, además de que había visto un cambio total en ambos.

Sin duda alguna estaba completamente orgullosa de ellos, de todo corazón deseaba que pudieran enmendar sus errores, aunque ese día se sentía algo intranquila ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero trataba de no mostrarse afectada por eso, ya que no quería poner más nerviosos a aquellos dos.

—Mira y si no llegan hoy, que tal si les paso algo, están tardando en llegar y si vamos a buscarlos — Murmuró con nerviosismo la rubia

—Lucy tranquila, ellos no deben tardar en llegar, tu sabes de primera mano cómo se pone Natsu al viajar en el transporte — Respondió Mirajeane tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Pero es que Lucy tiene razón, ya es tarde el maestro dijo que debían estar aquí antes del mediodía, ya han pasado más de dos horas de eso y no han llegado, que tal que enserio les paso algo — Dijo Gray con evidente desesperación.

Chicos cálmense todo está bien, además es de Natsu y Juvia de quien hablamos, Gray sé que estas preocupado por Juvia, pero si esta con Natsu es evidente que no le pasara nada y tu Lucy sabes que Natsu es fuerte, es mejor que le tengas pena a cualquier persona que se quiera meter con él, porque sin dudar le daría la paliza de su vida — Dijo con una sonrisa Mira.

—Tienes razón — Dijeron ambos.

Pero antes de poder seguir conversando un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta los hizo callar.

—Estoy de vuelta en casa— Gritó Natsu con alegría.

—Natsu, bienvenido a casa — Gritaron todos igual de felices que él.

Lucy no podía hacer más que mirarlo, pues el tiempo que estuvo fuera le había sentado muy bien a Natsu, se veía mucho más maduro con su cabellos rebeldes y un poco más largos además de estar un poco más alto y ni que decir de su cuerpo se veía que había adquirido más musculatura sin ser exagerada, en pocas palabras Natsu Dragneel se volvió un hombre demasiado apuesto que hizo suspirar a más de una chica del gremio.

Por otro lado eso no le importaba a Gray, estaba feliz de que su amigo hubiera regresado, lo notaba más cambiado, fuerte y se alegraba por él, pero la realidad era que a quien quería ver él, era a cierta peli azul iba a preguntar por ella pero alguien más le gano.

—Hey, Salamander ¿Dónde está Juvia? — Pregunto Gajeel con voz desafiante.

—Esta por ahí — Respondió con voz despreocupada dándole la espalda.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido, para después acercarse a grandes zancadas, hacia donde estaba el peli rosa — ¿Donde esta ella? — Repitió la pregunta con amenaza impregnada en la voz.

—El chico se giró y le gruño en respuesta, sus ojos parecían amenazantes, todo rastro de buen humor había desaparecido — Porque mejor no te vas a cuidar lo que es tuyo y me dejas en paz. — Musito fríamente.

Esa contestación sorprendió a todos los presentes se podía sentir como crecía la tensión a cada instante, ya que ninguno de los dos Dragon Slayers dejaban de mirarse amenazantemente, hasta que Erza se encargó de poner fin a aquella extraña discusión, llevándose a Natsu para preguntarle por su viaje, disolviendo así un poco la tensión que se había generado gracias a esos dos.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo después de eso aunque sin contar con la presencia de la maga de agua, ninguno quiso volver a tocar el tema ya que la reacción de Natsu asustó a la gran mayoría, Gray y Lucy decidieron no hacer ningún movimiento ese día ya que pensaron que tal vez surgió un problema entre sus compañeros en su viaje, por eso el peli rosa se comportó de manera hostil con el pelinegro, supusieron que por eso no quiso hablar ni decir nada sobre la peli azul ya que le era incomodo el tema, sin saber que sus suposiciones estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días después la Maga de Agua hizo su aparición junto al Dragon Slayer de Fuego, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta pues su apariencia había cambiado considerablemente, se veía más radiante, su cabello peli azul le llegaba a los hombros y ahora era completamente lacio, las curvas de su cuerpo eran más visibles, se notaba que su pecho había crecido un poco más y aunque estaba considerablemente más cubierta que de costumbre, se veía bastante irresistible para la gran mayoría de hombres, que aunque quisieran llenarla de halagos no se atrevían pues la mirada del mago de fuego estaba llenada de clara amenaza, para aquel que se atreviera a abrir la boca y decir algo sobre ella.

Aun así eso no evitó que las chicas del gremio se la llevaran para interrogarla sobre su impactante cambio, bajo la atenta mirada del peli rosa que no hizo más que gruñir y sentarse lo más cerca posible de la peli azul.

— ¿Juvia porque cortaste tu cabello?— Pregunto Lissana.

— ¿Y porque estas más tapada que de costumbre? — Pregunto Erza con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo has logrado tener ese cuerpo de infarto? —Pregunto Cana, quien estaba evidentemente ebria.

— ¿Su entrenamiento fue muy duro Juvia San? —Pregunto Wendy con timidez.

A Natsu le gusta mi cabello corto por eso lo hice, no estoy usando esta ropa por nada en especial es solo lo primero que encontré en mi armario, supongo que eso lo logre gracias a el entrenamiento que tuve con Natsu y la verdad fue algo difícil al principio, pero al final fue muy satisfactorio ya que me ayudó a mejorar mi control sobre mi magia — Respondió a todas con una sonrisa.

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al escucharla hablar, incluso una rubia que recién había llegado junto a un pelinegro, que también estaba impactado al ver por fin a su querida Juvia.

—Juvia tú has cambiado mucho, incluso tu manera de hablar es diferente— Dijo con asombro la rubia.

—Supongo que eso es un cumplido — Respondió con voz suave.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la rubia, una voz la interrumpió.

—Y dime Juvia ya que estamos jugando a las preguntas dime ¿Estás marcada? — Preguntó un pelinegro con voz tosca.

Levy suspiró con resignación —Gajeel creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo — Murmuró en voz baja la peli azul, la cual cargaba a sus dos pequeños bebés.

—¿Esos son los bebés de Gajeel y Levy san? — Preguntó la maga de agua con asombro, ignorando la pregunta del Dragon Slayer.

—Así es Juvia ¿Quieres cargar a uno de ellos? — Pregunto la peli azul con suavidad.

— ¿Enserio puedo hacerlo? — Pregunto con emoción.

—Por supuesto que sí Juvia, solo tómalo con cuidado y sostenlo con firmeza — Musito la Joven maga de escritura.

—La joven tomó a uno de los bebés en brazos y lo miro hipnotizada — Es tan hermoso se parece a Gajeel y Levy es la cosita más hermosa que he visto — Murmuró con cariño.

Todos miraban la escena con ternura, Juvia se veía tan linda con el bebé en brazos, pero un gruñido los sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaban todos.

— Nos vamos Juvia — ordenó el Dragneel.

—Pero acabamos de llegar, además necesitamos hablar con Gajeel y Levy — murmuró.

—Lo haremos mañana, ahora vámonos — Ordeno el peli rosa.

— ¿No deberías dejar que ella decida si se quiere ir o no? — Preguntó el mago de hielo con el ceño fruncido, algo andaba mal con Natsu se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña desde que había regresado, no le había dado mucha importancia, pero el ver cómo era con Juvia hizo que se molestara.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos Fullbuster, no estoy hablando contigo estoy hablando con Juvia — Dijo con evidente molestia.

—Pues este es mi asunto, no voy a dejar que le hables a Juvia así ¿No crees que estás siendo un completo idiota con ella en estos momentos? — Pregunto con molestia.

—Nada que tenga que ver con Juvia es tu asunto, ni asunto de nadie deja de estarme jodiendo y metiéndote en donde no te llaman —Farfulló con enojo.

—Todo lo referente a Juvia es asunto mío, no te estoy pidiendo permiso yo puedo hacer lo que sea solo por ella y si eso significa enfrentarme a ti lo haré idiota. — Exclamó con voz llena de determinación.

—Así que tú también me la quieres quitar ¿No? — Musito con frialdad.

— ¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Pregunto el pelinegro tratando de entender la situación.

—Natsu ya vamos - Se acercó la peli azul y lo tomó de la mano.

—No, nosotros no nos podemos ir Juvia ¿No lo ves? ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? él quiere alejarte de mí al igual que todos ellos — Dijo señalando a todos los miembros del gremio.

—Natsu no es...

El peli rosa puso un dedo en los labios de la chica indicándole que guardara silencio —Juvia cariño, me tengo que deshacer de todos ellos, después de eso podemos ir a casa — Murmuro con cariño a la chica, besó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta — Y bien ¿Con quién empiezo? —Dijo con frialdad, haciendo que todos sintieran un escalofrío, pues la expresión del chico era completamente aterradora.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, el chico callo desmallado.

— ¿Crees que eso fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente un rato? — Pregunto el pelinegro a la maga de agua.

—Espero que así sea Gajeel, de lo contrario será un peligro para todos — Murmuró la maga de agua, la cual se acercó al peli rosa para acariciar sus cabellos.

—Qué demonios fue todo eso — Preguntaron todos en coro.

Juvia bajo la mirada e hizo una reverencia a todos — Lo siento mucho Natsu no es así y ustedes lo saben, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas, yo prometo explicárselas, pero lo haré junto con el por ahora discúlpenme, debo llevarlo lejos de aquí para tranquilizarlo — Dijo con arrepentimiento.

—Vamos Juvia, no tenemos tiempo — Musitó Gajeel que llevaba cargando al peli rosa.

—Lo siento de nuevo, nos veremos pronto — Susurró y salió del gremio junto al mago de hierro.

Levy solo los observo irse y suspiro con cansancio

—Levy chan, tu sabes que es lo que está pasando con esos dos ¿Cierto? — Preguntó en voz baja la rubia.

—Lo sé Lu chan, pero yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo ni a ti ni a nadie — Afirmó la peli azul.

—Levy por favor, necesito saberlo — Suplico.

La maga de escritura negó — No puedo Lucy, lo siento, es mejor que escuchen todo de boca de Juvia y Natsu eso es lo mejor, solo así entenderán — Dicho esto se alejó rumbo a donde estaba Lissana.

— ¿Levy te dijo algo?— Preguntó el mago de hielo.

—No me quiso decir nada, dijo que es mejor que escuchemos todo directamente de Natsu y Juvia — Murmuro.

—No me gusta esta situación, nunca había visto a Natsu así, en verdad sentí miedo de él — Dijo Gray con honestidad.

—Entonces tú también lo sentiste ¿No? el aura tan peligrosa que emitió Natsu, ni siquiera en nuestras peleas más difíciles sentí algo así provenir de él, yo tengo una mal presentimiento Gray —Murmuró Lucy con miedo.

—Yo también Lucy, yo también - Musito lentamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Tu corazón lastime terriblemente, pero el castigo que tú me diste a mí fue muchísimo más cruel, pues tú te entregaste para siempre a otro querer"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana había pasado y el mago de hielo se sentía desesperado ya que no sabía si Juvia estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en que ella estaba en peligro junto al peli rosa, había tratado de que Gajeel le dijera el paradero de ambos pero solo obtuvo negativas, ya que decía que era mucho más peligroso para él que para la maga de agua, no entendía a qué se refería pero aun así no daba su brazo a torcer estaba apunto de ir por décima vez en el día a rogarle al Dragon Slayer saber la ubicación de ambos chicos, pero la voz del maestro lo interrumpió de su cometido.

—Mocosos, presten atención que hay algo muy importante que todos deben saber — Dijo en voz alta haciendo callar a todos.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe decirnos Maestro? —Pregunto Erza en nombre de todos.

—Creo que nosotros podemos contestar esa pregunta mejor que nadie — Musitó con cansancio una voz masculina.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar a Natsu que acababa de llegar al gremio junto a Juvia, la cual iba notablemente más descubierta que de costumbre, aunque eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos, lo que robaba inminentemente las miradas de todos eran las pequeñas marcas que estaban esparcidas en casi todo su cuerpo.

—Juvia ¿Que te paso? — Pregunto Lissana sorprendida tratando de acercarse a ella, pero antes de poder hacerlo un gruñido la detuvo.

—Por favor no la miren tanto y no se le acerquen — Dijo Natsu tratando de mantener la calma.

—Natsu, Juvia por favor expliquen la situación a todos —Dijo el maestro con voz cansada.

Natsu medito un poco y suspiro con fastidio — Los Dragon Slayers tiene un sistema muy complejo en lo sé que refiere a parejas, se podría decir que es algo similar a algunos animales, sé que suena horrible compararnos con ellos, pero creo que será más fácil para ustedes entender así la situación y mi comportamiento — Pronunció con solemnidad.

—Nosotros no entendemos a que donde quieres llegar Natsu — Dijo Erza.

El peli rosa gruño en respuesta, iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo al sentir a Juvia tomando su mano.

—No te preocupes yo les explico —Le susurro al chico, se aclaró la garganta y habló lo más alto que pudo — Lo que Natsu quiere decir, es que un Dragon Slayer al tener pareja se pone muy territorial, Natsu es aún mucho más territorial por el tiempo en que estuvimos solos, él se tiene que acostumbrar a ver más gente alrededor, es por eso que él ha estado actuando así, no es su culpa es un poco por eso y otro tanto que no tiene mucho que me marco - Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Espera un poco, ¿Eso quiere decir que Natsu y tu son pareja? — Dijo con asombro la albina menor.

La peli azul se sonrojo y asintió en afirmación

— ¿Y porque no nos habían dicho nada?— Exclamó Cana en voz alta.

—Lo siento, nosotros les íbamos a decir el día en que yo vine al gremio, pero entonces sucedió que Natsu se molestó un poco y pues ya no pudimos dar la noticia — Pronunció con pena la maga de agua.

—Estas segura que se molestó un poco, porque a como todos lo vimos nos quería hacer papilla — Farfulló la castaña.

—Pues si no quieren hacerme enojar no miren tanto a mi mujer — Pronunció con irritación el peli rosa.

—Hablando de mirar de más a tu mujer, que con todas esas marcas ¿Acaso se las hiciste tú? — Pregunto con burla Cana.

—Deja de mirarla — dijo con molestia.

Pudieron seguir discutiendo por horas pero alguien paró su pelea.

—Natsu todo lo que han dicho tú y Juvia es una broma ¿No? — Preguntó Lucy con voz temblorosa.

Pues si bien Cana se había tomado la noticia con humor, la mayoría del gremio estaba en estado de Shock al escuchar la declaración de Juvia.

El peli rosa la miró con indiferencia y respondió — No es broma Juvia es mía y yo soy de ella, nosotros creamos un lazo más allá del entendimiento de todos ustedes.

—A que te refieres con eso — Pregunto un pelinegro con molestia impregnada en la voz. —Un lazo no se forma solo por acostarte con alguien, un lazo de amor se forma con paciencia y dedicación.

—El peli rosa sonrió de forma torcida — ¿Y qué crees tú que estuve haciendo estos dos años desde que empecé a pasar el tiempo con Juvia, Gray? ¿Crees que estuve jugando a los amigos o algo así? — Preguntó con sorna el peli rosa.

El pelinegro se quedó callado ante tal declaración, entonces la peli azul trato de intervenir.

—Natsu, no —Rogó.

—Lo siento cariño, pero Natsu sí, creo que a algunos les debe quedar claro que yo te elegí desde mucho antes de lo que ellos piensan — Pronunció con firmeza — Te diré algo Gray fue gracias a ti y a Lucy que yo pude reconocer a mi compañera, así que supongo que por eso puedo estar agradecido con ambos, desde que ella llegó al gremio yo ya la había notado aunque nunca le pude dar nombre a lo que ella provocaba en mí, era tan infantil que yo buscaba pretextos para no nombrar esto que sentía cada vez que la veía, pero todo cambió cuando ustedes se hicieron novios, el verla ahí tan frágil despertó un instinto de protección dentro de mí, desde ese momento yo no quise separarme de ella y cada día yo quería más de sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su corazón.

Así empezó todo, entonces todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a ella lo hice con otras intenciones, ella sabía todo esto porque yo se lo dije, que no podía darle un nombre a aquello que me provocaba pero quería descubrirlo a su lado. Al principio pensé que todo este amor sería unilateral pero tú Gray, tú te encargaste de cumplir la tarea del destino, tú la rompiste Gray de un modo en el que no te imaginas, yo junte todos esos pedazos y los ame, así logré que ella volviera a confiar, yo me gane su corazón de apoco, yo lo sane, yo la cure, yo la enamore, nosotros creamos un lazo tan fuerte y eso se demuestra en la marca que tiene en su cuello —Afirmó con orgullo.

— Una marca no significa nada — Balbuceó con inseguridad, después de escuchar todo lo dicho por el Dragneel.

—Para un Dragon Slayer una marca significa todo — Intervino Gajeel. — Una marca es la muestra de confianza y amor incondicional entre ambas partes.

—Eso no quiere decir nada — Dijo con desesperación la rubia — Una marca la puede hacer cualquiera.

—Eso es cierto coneja, pero la marca de los Dragon Slayer es especial, nosotros solo podemos marcar a una persona que será con la estaremos unida toda la vida, además aunque suene fácil marcar a alguien realmente no lo es, ya que como había dicho antes ambas partes tienen que sentir lo mismo, de no ser así la persona no se podría marcar. — Murmuró con paciencia.

—Pues yo no he visto ninguna marca especial en Juvia, además de las que tiene esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, ¿Eso no significa que realmente él no puede marcarla? seguramente por eso tiene todo eso en el cuerpo — Pronuncio con desesperación la rubia.

—Como Natsu ya lo dijo la marca se lleva en el cuello Lu Chan — Musitó con pena Levy, se acercó a la maga de agua para descubrir su cuello y mostrarles — Ese es el motivo por el que llevas el cabello corto ¿No Juvia?, Natsu quería que todos la vieran ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con suavidad.

—Así es Levy Chan — Respondió avergonzada la peli azul — Yo no sé porque Lucy está tan enojada y tampoco Gray, ¿Acaso no deberían felicitarnos por esto?, sé que todo puede parecer raro y poco real pero yo soy feliz junto a Natsu. — Murmuró con cariño.

—Pues me niego a aceptarlo — Gimoteo la rubia.

—Yo tampoco lo aceptó, Juvia yo sé que estas dolida pero yo ya me di cuenta de que cometí muchos errores contigo, por favor déjate de juegos y dime que todo lo que dijo Natsu y Gajeel no es real — suplico el pelinegro.

—Yo lo siento mucho Gray, pero todo lo que ellos dijeron es verdad, yo amo a Natsu por eso acepté este lazo para toda la vida, porque yo ya no me puedo imaginar la vida si él no está junto a mí - Pronunció con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso Lucy se rompió a llorar, Erza se acercó para consolarla, Gray cayó de rodillas mirando a la nada Mirajeane se acercó a él tratando de darle apoyo.

—Tsk, vámonos Juvia, creo que no nos quieren en este lugar —Murmuró con molestia el Dragon Slayer al ver el actuar de algunos miembros del gremio, que los veían con reprobación, tomo de la mano a su pareja y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

—El maestro miró la escena que se había desarrollado con atención, soltó un suspiro y con voz firme hablo — No es Culpa de Natsu y Juvia el haberse enamorado, así que espero que todos les hagan llegar sus felicitaciones y los hagan sentir cómodos, si mi memoria no falla ellos hicieron lo mismo con Gray y con Lucy en su momento. Nadie puede tomar un bando en esta situación ya que esto paso debido a las decisiones que tomaron ellos dos — Dijo haciendo referencia a El mago de hielo y la rubia.

—Pero maestro — Protesto Erza.

Aunque no pudo terminar ya que fue callada inmediatamente por el anciano.

—Pero nada, todos sabían de primera mano lo mal que la paso Juvia y nadie hizo nada por ella, incluso cuando Gray la trato mal nadie intervino, en este caso será lo mismo, ya no son unos niños deben aprender que todas sus acciones tienen consecuencias, no se lamenten por ello ya que lamentarse no regresara el tiempo atrás, mejor aprendan de sus errores y hagan de ellos una experiencia buena que los haga mejorar como personas — Pronuncio con sabiduría.

Los miembros del gremio le dieron la razón, trataron de dejar atrás ese conflicto y enfocarse en planear cómo hacer sentir mejor a la nueva pareja, a excepción de dos magos que se lamentaban aun por sus decisiones, les costaría mucho poder dejar esa experiencia atrás, pero tratarían de hacerlo por el bien de su familia que era todo el gremio de Fairy Tail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Y aun así te anhele en cada instante y minuto que me pude permitir, creyendo que en cualquier instante tu regresarías a mí, pero entonces el destino se burló una vez más, concretando tus lazos con ese al que elegiste para siempre amar"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un año había pasado de ese suceso y todo volvía ser medianamente normal, las peleas en el gremio y las fiestas celebrando cualquier mínima cosa como era costumbre eran el pan de cada día, todo era casi normal a excepción de dos chicos que solo se dedicaban a mirar a sus grandes amores ser felices juntos, aún guardaban una mínima esperanza de que ambos se dieran cuenta del error que según ellos habían cometido, esperaban pacientemente cualquier mínimo problema para saltar a reclamar lo que creían suyo, pudieron pasar así toda la vida de no ser por un anuncio que les hizo caer en cuenta de que ya nunca podrían recuperar su amor.

—Escuchen todos hay algo que quiero decirles — Pronunció Natsu con alegría — Juvia y yo vamos a ser padres — Exclamó con felicidad.

Todos los miembros del gremio se acercaron para felicitarlos y darles sus mejores deseos, a excepción de dos jóvenes que estaban en Shock, la primera en salir de ese estado fue la rubia que conteniendo sus lágrimas abrazó a la pareja y les deseo lo mejor, después de eso se retiró pues sabía que si pasaba un minuto más ahí se rompería y ella no quería que nadie viera su patética situación.

Gray duro aún más en su letargo, cuando espabilo se dio cuenta que solo faltaba el por felicitar a la pareja, caminó a paso lento y se acercó a ellos, carraspeo para llamar su atención.

—Muchas felicidades Natsu, Juvia ustedes serán unos padres increíbles — Murmuró con cordialidad.

El Dragneel sonrió ampliamente y con amabilidad respondió — Gracias Gray.

La peli azul imito a su pareja, aunque su sonrisa era más bien tímida — Muchas Gracias Gray — Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos al chico.

Un último anhelo surgió en su interior y sin pensarlo dijo — ¿Puedo abrazarlos? — Preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro que sí, venga hombre — Natsu lo abrazó con fuerza, palmeó su hombro en gesto amistoso y lo soltó.

Era el turno de Juvia y él tomó la iniciativa, la abrazo con cariño, tratando de transmitir todo ese amor reprimido y arrepentimiento de sus acciones pasadas, la abrazo con calma, tratando de guardar ese recuerdo para siempre el recuerdo de la última vez que abrazo a Juvia Lockser y ella le correspondió acariciando su espalda mientras tocaba sus cabellos con suavidad, cuando la soltó les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos y se marchó cerrando su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminando por las calles llenas de nieve se dirigía al único lugar donde podía permitirse mostrar su fragilidad, con cuidado de no ser visto se acercó a la ventana de una casa para poder ver a los ocupantes de esta, ahí se encontraba la maga de agua cuidando con sumo cariño a su pequeño hijo que no tenía más de 4 meses, a su lado un peli rosa la miraba embelesado, la mujer con paciencia veía dormir a la pequeña criatura, su ahora esposo la abrazó posesivamente, y le beso con desesperación, noto como ella le correspondió con gusto, mientras se dejaba llevar por él a la otra habitación.

Gray Fullbuster no pudo hacer más que mirar y maldecir en silencio, los lazos que ellos tenía eran irreversibles y eternos, aun así se permitía fantasear, en que él era aquel a quien Juvia Lockser se entrega todas las noches sin dudar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bien esto es un One shot Navia aunque es probable que le haga una continuación, pero basada en el punto de vista de Natsu, sería otro One shot que se podría entender por sí mismo sin necesidad de leer este, espero que esta historia le guste a todo aquel que la lea. **_

_**Se despide de ustedes su autora fanática de los monitos chinos y el yaoi.**_

_**DI.**_


End file.
